


The Case of the Haunted Daycare

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M, Ryan's trying to ghostbust, Shane's cramping his style, dads!Shyan, domestic!Shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: Ryan has reason to believe that their daughter's daycare is haunted! Shane's not so sure.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts, The Shyan Shipping Society Stories





	1. Shoelaces and Ghouls

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: but now let's write about shyan daddies! Are they gonna have kids? Is Ryan/Shane gonna bring the other to meet their dad? Is one of them daddy?
> 
> Written for the Shyan Shipping Society's daily prompt challenge.

Shane looked up from the work he was doing on his laptop when the front door opened and he heard two voices simultaneously trying to get his attention.

“Daddy, guess what!”

“Shane, we have a huge problem.”

Shane raised an eyebrow and shut his laptop because he thought this might end up being a doozy. Their baby girl, all four and a half years of her, looked excited while his husband looked rather harassed which usually meant he was having a moment of some kind tied to his anxiety.

“What’s going on, guys?” Shane asked, getting up to help Abigail out of her shoes. Ryan wanted to get her some with velcro instead of laces but Shane thought it would be good for to learn to tie her shoes and she couldn’t do that with velcro.

“I have a new friend!”

“The daycare is haunted!”

Shane felt the overwhelming urge to put his laptop screen back up and just go back to work. “That’s great, baby. Does this friend have a name?” He asked, ignoring Ryan’s dramatics for now.

“Aaron!” Abby replied happily.

“Shane, did you hear me?” Ryan asked as he was taking his own shoes off by the door.

“I heard you, Ryan, but right now I want to hear about Abby’s amazing new friend Aaron,” Shane replied. Surely they could have this conversation about haunted daycares later, where Abby couldn’t hear. They’d already had the ghosts and monsters aren’t real talk, but she was four and he didn’t want to risk any nightmares.

“That’s what we need to talk about,” Ryan said in a tone that conveyed to Shane that this was not a drill. Ryan was serious and he needed to get this out now.

“Okay. Abby, how about you go play in the other room while daddy and papi have a talk? We’ll talk more about Aaron later and you can tell me allll about how fun your day was,” Shane said and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

“Okay, daddy!” Abby said and quickly left the room. Shane was glad that they’d recently gotten her a new game because otherwise that might’ve turned into hurt feelings. He watched her run off and then he turned back to Ryan.

“Alright. Let’s hear it. What about this Case of the Haunted Daycare stuff?” Shane asked, sighing and leaning back in his seat.

Ryan went over and sat on the couch next to him. “This isn’t funny, Shane. Abby’s daycare really is haunted. That friend she’s talking about? Doesn’t exist. There’s no Aaron in that daycare and never has been and she says she’s been talking to him and playing with him. Obviously the daycare has a ghost! Maybe from before it was a daycare. We should research the house, Shane,” Ryan said, leaning forward until his elbows were on his knees.

“Whoa, Ryan. Just because Abby has an imaginary friend doesn’t mean the daycare is haunted,” Shane pointed out.

“Shane, our daughter is talking to people who aren’t there and nobody else can see. Of course the daycare is haunted.”

“Ryan, there are perfectly good, ordinary reasons why she would be talking to someone who isn’t there. She’s four, she has an imaginary friend. That’s all,” Shane said, hoping to reassure his husband that Abby wasn’t going to be kidnapped by ghosts. Ryan was notoriously hard to dissuade once he’d convinced himself of something, though, especially if it was related to the supernatural.

“Where did she get the name Aaron, then? Nobody we know is named Aaron,” Ryan pointed out.

“There’s a character named Aaron in one of her educational cartoons,” Shane pointed out reasonably.

“….Fine. But that doesn’t mean she’s not seeing ghosts,” Ryan insisted. “I think we should research the house, maybe switch daycares.”

“Hold on. If researching the house will make you feel better then we can absolutely do that. But I don’t think we should be uprooting Abby from her daycare. She knows the caregivers there and has a good relationship with them and all of her little friends are at that daycare. It’ll crush her if we move her for no reason,” Shane said.

“This isn’t for no reason, it’s for her safety. What if this ghost kid tells her they’re gonna play a game but instead it’s something dangerous designed to kill her and make her his forever friend?” Ryan asked, putting his head in his hands.

“Ryan, calm down. That’s not going to happen. And Abby’s smart, we’ve talked to her about safety. She gives her teddy bear lectures on safe playtime,” Shane said, chuckling.

“Paddington is different,” Ryan insisted.

Shane sighed. “Listen-” He was cut off when he realized just how quiet the house was. He stopped and Ryan stopped too because he was wondering what had stopped Shane in his tracks.

“What?” Ryan asked, after half a minute. That half a minute felt like 20, especially with Ryan as keyed up about ghosts as he was.

“Do you hear that?” Shane asked, frowning.

“Hear what??” Ryan asked, the hair on the back of his neck starting to stand up. “I don’t hear anything at all.”

“Exactly. What’s Abby doing that she’s so quiet?” Shane asked and got up to go investigate. They’d learned the hard way that with kids if they’re too quiet they might be up to something they shouldn’t be. She was a good kid but like all kids she could get into mischief with the best of them.

They made their way to the hallway and stopped by the door to the TV room. It was cracked just slightly and they could hear the TV on in there.

“Don’t try, demon!” They heard in Ryan’s voice from the room.

Ryan gasped. “The ghost followed her home! It’s imitating me! Shane!” He whispered desperately, taking hold of Shane’s sleeve and yanking back and forth on it a bit indicating that he expected Shane to do something about this immediately.


	2. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the full fic, in case anyone wanted to know the ending.

Shane rolled his eyes and pushed the door open further. “Abby, are you watch daddy and papi’s old show?” He asked. “You know you’re too young for that.” They had explained to her already that she could watch it when she was a bit older but she was stubborn like her papi.

“Oops...” Abby said, pouting at being caught.

“There’s the origin of your ghost, Ryan. She’s been watching out old Buzzfeed Unsolved videos. See? Just an imginary friend,” Shane reassured.

Ryan blushed a little and rubbed at the back of his head. “Okay, fine. This time. But it totally could’ve been a real ghost.”

“Sure, Ryan,” Shane said and went over to change what Abby was watching.


End file.
